Train operators operating trains need to be aware of the presence of railroad personnel along the railroad tracks. Similarly, the personnel need to be aware of approaching incoming trains.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,758, disclosed by the applicants of the present invention, discloses a warning system and method for warning personnel in proximity to railroad tracks of an approaching train. A problem with the warning system and method disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,758 patent is that while the personnel are aware of the presence of the approaching train, the train operator may be unaware of the presence of the personnel.